Happy Birthday?
by Ireadyourletter87
Summary: Based on "Inglorious Bassterds", Episode 17 of Season 3. Set during Nate's Assassination Party. What would have happened if things got a little bit steamier between Nate and Jenny in that little room? How things would have gone if I had my way! Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just make up fun things for them to do. Some of the dialogue is from that episode though.
1. Happy Birthday?

He knew that she was following him. Somewhere inside of him there was a spot reserved for guilt, but in this moment all he felt was excitement. Nate couldn't help himself when it came to her. He tried to look at her like a little sister, like someone that needed protection and guidance. But then he remembered the feel of her lips pressed up against his that night in the street and he couldn't let go of Jenny.

The guilt probably came from the fact that Serena has just kissed him the doorway right before Jenny had "assassinated" her. He didn't want to hurt Serena, and he had tried to make it work with her but he couldn't make himself feel the way about her that she wanted him to. He couldn't make himself trust her.

But now was not the time to try to figure these things out. Jenny had followed him into the restaurant and was searching for him near the bar. Wedged between two seats, he was waiting for the best moment to make a break for the basement door. Admittedly, he was enjoying watching Jenny as she canvased the restaurant for him and couldn't help but smirk at the look of frustration on her face as she searched.

* * *

><p>Nate had to be in this restaurant somewhere. He had to be, there was no way he could have ducked out without her seeing it. Jenny looked past the bar and finally saw him. They made eye contact before he jumped up and started to run. She caught up with him quickly, the two of them dancing around a customer before he sprinted to the basement door with Jenny in tow. She followed him down the stairs and into a small storage room, closing the door behind them.<p>

"Is it wrong that trying to kill you is the best time I've had in months?" She laughed, chasing him around the storage shelves.

"Actually, it's a great reason to let me live." He smiled, and it was enough to make her stop moving. They stood for a moment, staring at each other.

"You _are _the birthday boy." Jenny smiled, and stepped towards him."I should let you kill me."

Nate stepped closer to her, eager to snag the snapshot that hung on a chain around her neck, but Jenny had something else in mind. She leaned forward, snatching the photograph of Nate, and then she kissed him.

"Uh-oh. You're dead."

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh. You're dead." Jenny smiled, and turned to run back out the door and up the stairs, but Nate was too quick and held the door shut with one hand. With the other on her shoulder, he spun her back around to face him.<p>

"Jenny." He said, and then his hands were on her face, and his lips were on hers. Her hands were thrown around his neck and for a split second she thought _is this real? _

Jenny had never expected Nate to respond. He had shut her down for so long but she was stubborn and determined to have him, even if it was just for one more second, for one more kiss. But she never imagined that he could want her too.

Nate pulled away and looked at her before kissing her again, pushing her away from the door and up against the wall. He struggled to pull his gloves off and keep kissing her at the same time, so Jenny helped him tug them off and then scarves and coats were coming off and falling to the floor. She unbuttoned Nate's shirt, kissing his neck and collarbone, admiring his athletic build before his lips interrupted and then he was pulling her dress over head, throwing that to the floor too.

* * *

><p>She was wearing little black panties and knee high socks.<p>

There was no bra hiding underneath her dress, the sweetest of birthday surprises, and for a moment Nate paused and looked at her in awe. Her breasts were perfect, pale and smooth, and Nate's mouth immediately found its way around one of her raspberry pink nipples. Jenny leaned her head back and moaned at the feel of his tongue before she slid her hands down his chest to the zipper on his pants. They were unzipped and falling down around his ankles in a second, and then her hand was on him, over his briefs but still on him, and she was rubbing him so gently, and for a moment Nate was afraid that he might explode right there.

She was nibbling on his bottom lip, pulling him closer with one hand thrown around the back of his neck and stroking him, teasing him, driving him crazy with the other. He couldn't ever remember wanting anyone more than he wanted Jenny Humphrey in that moment.

* * *

><p>She felt him tear the panties off of her, lift her up and push her back against the wall, and then he was inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tightening herself around him until she felt him moan. Jenny raked her nails down Nate's back, clawing into him, trying to pull him closer. He held her ass cheeks in his hand and squeezed, before sliding one hand up and up until he reached her breasts. Feeling him squeeze one of her nipples, Jenny let out a sort of high pitched moan before he covered her mouth with his. She tangled her fingers in his hair, scratching the nape of his neck.<p>

The wall was freezing against her burning body, sending shock waves up her spine. Jenny knew that she was close, but she wanted this to last forever.

* * *

><p>Nate dug his nails into the soft flesh of Jenny's tight ass and started thrusting harder. She was biting his neck now, causing just enough pain to drive him mad and he knew that he couldn't last very much longer. He bit her neck and felt her release, her body shuttering and shaking against his.<p>

* * *

><p>Jenny felt herself explode on the inside. Euphoria shook her body over and over. She felt herself tightening around him, squeezing tighter with every wave of pleasure. And then she felt him shudder and heard him moan before he whispered "Jenny" and came inside her.<p>

* * *

><p>He kissed her for awhile, small soft kisses on her lips and neck, before he moved away. They pulled their clothes back on in silence and for some strange reason, Jenny felt as if her heart ached more in those moments than it ever had before. Together they left the restaurant, the cold air slapping against their faces as they pushed open the doors.<p>

* * *

><p>They walked towards Blair's where Nate knew his girlfriend would be waiting for him. He tried to think of what he would do or say or how to act when he saw Serena. Somehow he felt like she would be able to see right through him and know what he had done the second he walked in the door. Or Blair would. Or Gossip Girl would know already and post it before they even made it to the elevator.<p>

* * *

><p>The rode the elevator together in silence. Jenny struggled to hold back tears, trying to make sense of the feelings spinning through her mind. On the inside she was begging for Nate to say something, anything, to reassure her. Before they reached Blair's floor, Nate pressed the emergency stop and when the elevator screeched to a halt, he turned to look at her.<p>

* * *

><p>She was trying not to cry, he could tell. He hated to see her like this, looking just the way he felt inside. Nate knew it wasn't safe. Someone could be watching them on the elevator camera. But he couldn't stand to leave her this way either. He stepped towards her, put his hand on her face and kissed her gently.<p>

"We'll figure this out, okay?" He whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"How?" She asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Somehow," he told her. "But first we have to go in there and act like nothing happened."

"How do you expect me to do that, Nate?" She stepped away from him.

"I don't know, but we don't have a choice right now. We're walking into a birthday party that my girlfriend threw for me. We have to act like nothing happened."

He squeezed her hand before he let it drop and pressed the button on the elevator. They both felt it start to move, stepped away from each other and tried to prepare themselves for whatever would come next.

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long?" Serena asked when they stepped out of the elevator. They room was swarming with people talking and laughing; completely unaware of what had happened just moments before. Serena kissed Nate hello and he put his arm around her waist. Jenny looked at them and felt her heart crack. Then, plastering a big grin on her face, she held up the Polaroid of the boy she loved and said:<p>

"I won."

_Silly little Archibald, don't you know by now that I have eyes everywhere?_

_It looks like you had a happy, happy birthday. Too bad Lonely Boy will kill you if he ever finds out. And Little Humphrey, haven't you ever learned about protection?_

_Either way, neither of you are safe from me. _

_-XOXO Gossip Girl_


	2. Perfume

__Author's Note: Hello, Lovelies! Thank you so much for all of your comments, favorites, and requests. This was originally going to be a one shot, but I got so many requests to continue the story that I just HAD to keep writing! I hope you like it, and yes there will be more to come as soon as I have time to post!__

* * *

><p>It had been a week and Nate hadn't broken up with Serena. He and Jenny hadn't even really spoken except for two or three pathetic "I miss you" texts that Nate had sent her in the middle of the night. She imagined Serena naked, asleep under his arm, and Nate, wide awake, sending text messages to his dirty little secret.<p>

Jenny was furious.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how to do it. Nate kept going over what he would say in his head but every time he came close, he chickened out. Instead he tried to avoid Serena. He made excuses about why he couldn't hang out. He lied about why she couldn't spend the night.<p>

He thought about Jenny, all the time. How he wanted her to be the one curled up under his arm every night. Instead he laid awake in the moonlight, and sent her weak little "I miss you" texts in the middle of the night, waiting for a response that he knew he would never get.

* * *

><p>She needed coffee, like, really bad. Otherwise she wouldn't have stumbled into Nate's favorite little coffee corner, she would have waited and gone to the Starbucks two blocks over. But there she was, waiting in line, trying to decide if she wanted a muffin or a scone.<p>

Jenny heard his voice and thought she might fall over right there in the coffee shop. There he was three rows in front of her, ordering extra shots of caramel, in a blue blazer and those jeans that looked like the kind that boys like to buy, all pre-ripped and dirtied.

* * *

><p>He smelled Jenny's perfume before he saw her. Of course, it could have anyone wearing that same brand, but someone he knew it was her. He inhaled and he froze and he choked out something about extra caramel.<p>

He hadn't smelled that sweet flowery scent in such a long time. Jenny was such a tough girl, but he loved how she always smelled so feminine. He closed his eyes and for a moment he could almost feel the softness of her skin underneath his fingertips.

* * *

><p>She looked at her hands, and then at her feet. Suddenly she didn't want a scone or a muffin, she just wanted to be invisible. To be anywhere but there, waiting for him to turn around and see her and say something that would undoubtedly send her spiraling all over again.<p>

And he did. He turned around, coffee in hand, and he looked right at her.

"Jenny?"

She just looked at him, couldn't make words.

"Do you have a minute? To go somewhere and talk?"

* * *

><p>He took her to sit on a bench in Central Park. It was cold and her boot lace had come untied. He bent down, and tied the lace for her and when he sat back up, he saw that she was crying.<p>

"Jenny."

Nate wasn't sure what to say, how to remedy this situation and make it right again. He wanted to fast forward time and just get to the good parts already. The parts where he had already ended it with Serena and she had taken it well. The parts where he spent his days curled in bed with Jenny, watching shitty horror movies on Netflix, ordering takeout and never bothering to put their clothes back on.

"Jenny." He tried again, but still he was at such a loss.

* * *

><p>"Do you know hard this is?" The words slipped out from between her lips before she had even realized the thoughts crossing her mind.<p>

"Do you know what it's like, Nate, to give yourself to someone and then watch while they just sort of disappear?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks over and over, but they just kept on falling and she wondered how they didn't freeze and shatter on the ground in the cold weather.

"If you plan to stay with her, then just tell me so I can pick up the pieces and move on."

* * *

><p>Nate couldn't figure out why this was so hard. Why he couldn't spit out what he wanted to say, reassure her, and make this better again.<p>

He took one of her hands in his and rubbed this thumb across her fingers.

"Jenny, things are complicated," he started to say but she pulled her hand away from his and stood up before he could finish.

"No, Nate, they're not. We had sex. Me and you. And you said things. And you did things. And then you told me you were leaving her. But you didn't. So figure out whatever is complicated in your brain, before you lose me for good."

And then she was walking away so quickly, with her arms wrapped around herself so tightly as if she was trying to hold all the broken pieces together.

* * *

><p>"Jenny, wait!" He called after her but she just kept walking.<p>

She let him follow her for three blocks before she ducked into Barney's because she was freezing to death and she just couldn't walk anymore. The store was warm and smelled like over-priced clothes, and for a moment Jenny wondered what it would be like to throw them all on the floor and curl up the pile, warm and safe and hidden from the world.

Jenny wandered over the make-up counter and stared inside the little glass cases at all of the pretty-making materials that she would probably never be able to afford. Just like Nate. He was in his own glass case and he was more than she would ever be able to have. She had been stupid to think otherwise.

But then she saw his reflection in one of the mirrors sitting on the counter. He was in the doorway, looking around for her. She tried to be sneaky, weaved through isles of sweaters and handbags, before stumbling into the dressing room to hide. Jenny threw her handbag on the changing bench, and watched it hit the edge and fall to the floor.

She looked at her reflection, frustrated, and tried to catch her breathe. To sort it all out. But before she could, she heard a knock on the door.

He was grateful that she hadn't locked it, and pushed his way in, hoping that no one had seen him slip into the changing room behind her. She was looking at him, with her arms crossed and scowl on her face. He almost laughed because he loved that scowl.

"Why are you smiling?" She spat. "Do you not know how to take a hint, Archibald?"

He put a finger to her lips and whispered "Shh." before he stepped closer to her.

She looked like she might smack him, but he just took another step towards her and pulled her close.

"What are you doing?" She said quietly, looking up at him.

"Can you just shut up?" He smiled. "I just froze my ass off for three blocks and followed you into fucking Barney's, and then into a dressing room with a little stick figure GIRL on the door. I just followed you down the street, trying to think of what to say to you and how to make sense of all of this, so can you just shut up for a second, Jenny Humprey?"

She looked up and him and nodded nervously.

"I'm an idiot, okay? I shouldn't have..well, there's a lot of things that I shouldn't done. And a lot things that I should have by now. I'm an idiot. But I'm an idiot that wants to be with you."

"Than why haven't you done anything about it, Nate?" She wasn't smiling, but he could see that her face had softened.

"Because, I'm a chickenshit. I got totally wigged out by the idea of breaking up with Serena, especially after the party she threw me. And she's been trying so hard, you know?" He paused, looking down at her with a worried expression on his face. "But all I do is think about you."

"And send me lame ass text messages at two in the morning?" She smiled, finally.

"And send you lame ass text messages at two in the morning." They were both laughing then, and he sat down on the bench and pulled her onto his lap.

"So," she kissed him gently on the lips. "What now?"

* * *

><p>"Well, he whispered. "First, there's this." And then he was kissing her hard on the mouth and her body was shaking again but this time it wasn't from the cold. Jenny felt like she was was on fire and then she was throwing her jacket on the floor and pulling his blazer off. She stood so that she could untie her stupid boots, kick them off and wriggle out of her jeans and panties. She helped Nate shimmy out of his, still sitting, and they both ignored the one pant leg that stayed caught around his foot.<p>

She sat on his lap, straddling him and felt him shake at the feel of her breasts up again his chest. This is what she had been waiting for, longing for, aching for. This was what was real, what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be together.

He kissed her lips, and up and down her neck and she ran her hands over his shoulders, scratching just a little. His eyes never left hers, always looking into hers so deeply that she thought she might come apart.

"I love you," he looked at her and he kissed her and she knew she was lost again. "I love you, Jenny."

* * *

><p>He felt her grasp his length and wiggle so she was hovering just above him. She took charge sometimes, and Jesus Christ, it left Nate reeling. She maneuvered and slid him inside of her in one swift motion and suddenly Nate was gasping underneath her. Jenny rocked back and forth, her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh like she loved to do and he was shaking.<p>

She made him feel like a virgin. Every single touch always felt so new, because nothing had ever felt this good before. It had just never been like this with anyone else.

Nate slid his hands down her body and cupped her cheeks in his hands, helping her bounce up and down, harder and faster. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth and he knew when she had positively lost it, watching as she leaned back and moaned.

She was loud, and he liked that but now was not the time and Nate was quick to cover her mouth with his own.

* * *

><p>Jenny bit his bottom lip, and kept on rocking back and forth in his lap, feeling herself growing tighter and tighter every second. He helped her bounce up and down, thrusting upwards as much as he could and bit her neck. Her breathing was heavy, and she tried to be quiet but those moments when she knew that she couldn't possibly hold back were the ones when he always knew to push his lips against hers and let Jenny moan into him.<p>

And she felt herself letting go, and wanted to moan, wanted to scream, wanted to yell his name so loud that it would echo all across the city.

Instead she leaned forward and bit his shoulder so hard it drew blood, her body shuddering as she came.

* * *

><p>He felt her release and knew he was going to lose himself inside of her. Nate pulled her close to him, felt her nipples brush against his chest and bounced her up and down so fast he thought the bench might break underneath them. He felt her teeth on his shoulder, knew when they pierced through his skin and knew they would leave a mark but he didn't care at all.<p>

And then she was coming again, moaning into his shoulder and shaking and shuddering in a way that he had never felt a woman move before. It sent him over the edge, and he clutched her hard, and so close that it was almost painful, groaning underneath her.

* * *

><p>"I hope nobody heard us. Do you think anyone heard?" Jenny asked as she tied the laces of her boots back up.<p>

"I doubt it. Somebody would have done something, I think. Knocked or..whatever." Nate was pulling his blazer back on, rubbing his hair with his hand, trying to get it back into place.

"I'm supposed to be at Eleanor's in like half an hour," Jenny laughed. "I'm totally going to be late. And I smell like sex. But it was worth it."

"Meet me after? Make up something so you can stay with me tonight?" Nate was pulling her close to him again and Jenny wished that she could just skip work and disappear with him forever.

"I'll figure something out. What will you do while I'm gone?" She kissed him and snuggled up against his chest, loving how after everything, he smelled like her perfume.

"Uhm," Nate laughed nervously. "I'll be ending things, I guess. With Serena, I mean."

"Yeah?" Jenny looked up at him with such seriousness in her eyes. "For real, this time?"

"For real, this time." He looked down into her eyes and kissed her. "I just hope she doesn't kill me."

They stepped away from each other so that Jenny could grab her bag off the floor, but Nate was quick to grab her hand when she came back to him. He wouldn't let her go again.

"Ready to face the world, Humphrey?" He smiled at her.

"After you, Archibald." She smiled right back at him, her eyes shining.

* * *

><p>He pushed the door open with confidence, thinking that everything was finally starting to feel right again.<p>

The door swung open with relative ease, and Nate, still in a daze, almost thought he was imagining things when he saw Blair staring at him with a look of disgust on her face.

__Spotted: B, getting more than she bargained for at Barney's.__

__Look like Little J and N got caught__

__trying on more than just clothes in a dressing room__

__and according to my sources, ___**_everything _**___seemed to fit!__

__Nothing like a little scandal to spice up a shopping trip, huh B?__

__So whose going to break the news to S first?__

__Me or you?__

__-XOXO Gossip Girl__


End file.
